Oda Sakura
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Zama, Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011 - Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ}} Oda Sakura (小田さくら, born on March 12, 1999) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is an 11th generation member of Morning Musume and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at a Fan Club event in November 2011 alongside Yamaga Kanae. Biography ]] ]] 2011 On November 12, at a Fan Club event, Oda Sakura was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Egg, alongside Yamaga Kanae, after failing the S/mileage second generation auditions. 2012 On September 14, Oda was announced as the winner of Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Oda starts official Morning Musume duties in January 2013 at the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, after Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour. On December 14, Oda's Morning Musume member color was revealed to be Lavender. 2013 On April 11, Oda officially started blogging in the 10th Generation Members blog. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *'Nicknames: '''Sakura (さくら), Dacchi, Odachii, Odan, Odacho, OdaSaku, Sakurakkyo, Sacchan, SakuSaku *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Birthday: *'''Blood type: A *'Height:' 152 cm http://hellomemo.web.fc2.com/pr_oda.html *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-11-12: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2012-09-14: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-11-12: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Lavender *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011–2012) **Morning Musume (2012-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2012-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: '''Sewing, cooking, humming on songs *'Special Skills:' Hula dance *'Strong Point:' Being able to talk to people without creating a wall between them. *'Weak Point: Being too positive sometimes *'''Looks Up To: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako *'Rival No. 1:' Sato Masaki *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Namidacchi", "Mikan", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" *'Favorite Songs in the Past:' "Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow" by Perfume, "Smile ~Kimi wa Hitori ja nai~" by Shiori, "Sakuranbo" by Otsuka Ai *'Current Favorite Songs:' "GLITTER" by Perfume, "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey, "Kaze to Mirai" by Ikimonogakari, "Midnight Temptation" by ℃-ute *'Favorite Color:' White *'Favorite Food:' Matsumaezuke, jellyfish, and eggplant *'Favorite Manga:' Shugo Chara!, Suki-tte Ii na yo. *'Favorite Word:' "Ichigoichie" (一期一会; Once in a lifetime) *'Favorite Phrase:' "~or so I think" *'Favorite Movie:' Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *'Favorite Subject:' Home economics, music *'Disliked Subject:' Language *'Charm point:' Facial features *'Treasured Item:' A stuff bear she had since birth Discopraphy DVDs *2013.01.30 Greeting ~Oda Sakura~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Help me!! (Debut) *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan |-|Albums= ;Morning Musume *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ |-|Group Songs= *2013.01.23 Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (with Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (with Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, and Ishida Ayumi) *2013.09.25] I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) |-|Concerts= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Photobooks Group Photobooks *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Magazines Cover girl *2012.10.06 Top Yell (Back cover) Featured on the cover *2013.01.23 Anican R YanYan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.09.11 Anican R YanYan magazine Vol.9 (Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Satou Masaki) Works Television *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Radio *2013- Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Trivia *When she was a Kenshuusei, she said that she would like to debut into Berryz Koubou. *She has five cats. *She has an older brother and a younger sister. *She appeared as a background dancer during the H!P 2012 Winter Concert Tour. *When asked what she would do on a rainy day, she said she would sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector☂" by ℃-ute and sleep. *Shares the same birthday as S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon. *She is known for being very confident. *She is currently one of the shortest members in Morning Musume. *She said that if she could be an animal, she would be a rabbit or a dog. *She said her dream as an idol is to become unique within Hello! Project. *She can imitate certain girls voices very good. *She is the third member to be the only one of her generation, the first being Goto Maki and the second being Kusumi Koharu. *She said her goal within Morning Musume is to sing like Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa, and to dance like Nakajima Saki. *She is the fourth member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei; the first being Linlin, the second being Fukumura Mizuki, and the third being Kudo Haruka. *When she first joined Morning Musume, Tsunku said she was one of the top three vocalists ever in Hello! Project, along with Takahashi Ai and Matsuura Aya (he later named Tanaka Reina a best vocalist). *Her classmates used to call her "Medusa". *Her best sport is swimming. *She has been a fan of Morning Musume and Minimoni since kindergarten. *Fukumura Mizuki calls her Sacchan. *On December 14th, Tsunku tweeted that Oda's color have finally be decided. After a twitter user asked him "what color?", he publicly replied "Lavender". He later tweeted that it may be called 'lavender', but it seems 'cherry blossom colored'. *Her S/mileage audition number was 33. *Her Morning Musume audition number was 178. *When she joined Morning Musume, she immediately became good friends with Sayashi Riho. *She gets along best with Suzuki Kanon. *When asked who was the nicest senpai in Morning Musume during the Morning Musume 2013 Fall tour, she said Tanaka Reina. *A hairstyle she would like to try next is a short cut like Kudo Haruka's. *She is not good at memorizing her positions on stage during performances, like Kusumi Koharu. *She said she want to be able to jump into her senpais conversations from her own initiative. *There is a possibility that Tsunku planned on adding Oda to Morning Musume since she auditioned for S/mileage back in 2011. *She said her favorite member is Kudo Haruka *She does not have a mentor figure. *She lend her copy of Suki-tte Ii na yo to Sato Masaki. *Fukumura Mizuki combined her and Oda's name to make "Odamura Mizura" *Is good at imitating other singers voices. Gallery OdaYaon.jpg|May 2013 Img20130305085121309.jpg|March 2013 Img20130112163018594.jpg|January 2013 Img20130311033603056.jpg|September 2012 Tumblr_macc1jxeSK1rumtxeo1_500.jpg|Morning Musume Auditions 2012 Odaaa2.png|S/mileage Audition 2011 External Links *10th Generation Member Blog (Tag: Oda Sakura) es:Oda Sakurait:Oda Sakura Category:Oda Sakura Category:Oda Sakura DVDs Category:1999 births Category:March Births Category:Blood type A Category:2011 additions Category:Morning Musume Category:11th Generation Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation DVDs in Category:11th Generation shows in Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Pisces